1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head safety systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helmet with a self-closing strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Helmets are valuable tools in protecting people engaged in activities where head trauma is a concern. These helmets must be securely held in place so that they remain on the head in the event of an accident. Presently, helmets are secured on the head using nylon straps that clip together under a user's chin.
These nylon straps, while inexpensive to create and familiar to users, are often not strapped together, leaving the helmet unsecured on the head and fully ineffective in the event of an accident. Further, the helmet straps often slip and become loose. Further still, due to the extremely high tensile strength of the nylon straps, strangulation is a major risk in the event that a helmet gets caught on something.
Therefore, what is needed is a self-closing helmet strap that will ensure that the helmet is securely held in place upon the user's head, will maintain its adjustment position without slipping, and will not cause a danger of strangulation.